Angel of Mine
by Neferteenie
Summary: l-One-Shot, Ami/Zoi-l Ami reflects upon a past mistake.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon...yadda yadda yadda...Everything Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A/N:** This ficwas inspired bythe song "Angel of Mine" by Monica.

* * *

**Angel of Mine  
**_by Neferteenie

* * *

_

Music played in the background as Ami sat, watching a little girl running around in the distance. Chasing her was a handsome blonde haired, green-eyed man. The pair's laughter mingled with the music. A smile crossed Ami's face as she watched the man catch the giggling girl in a hug. Her smile grew wider as the pair, the two people she loved most, started walking towards her. As they neared, the girl began running, still giggling, towards Ami.

"Mommy! Come play with me and daddy! Please?"

Ami smiled and shook her head, automatically rubbing her enlarged belly, "Sorry sweetie, mommy's tired. Why don't you just go and play with daddy some more?"

The little girl, Suiren, smiled, "Okay!" Then, turned towards her father who had taken a seat next to Ami, and began tugging on his hand. "Come on daddy! Let's play some more?"

The man next to Ami sighed, but was grinning. "Okay Suiren. Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."  
He turned towards Ami, as Suiren ran off, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Ami smiled at his concern, "I'm fine Zoi! You worry too much. This isn't my first pregnancy you know."

Zoicite shook his head, "I know, but I can't..."

He was cut off as her lips brushed his. "I know...it's just in your loving nature. Now, go on. I'm pretty sure Suiren is getting impatient waiting for you."

Ami watched as Zoicite, after being reassured once more, gave a smile then walked off towards Suiren. She relaxed against the trunk of the tree she had been sitting under. A song came onto the little radio she had brought with her to the park, and she began drifting off into Memory Lane...

_flashback_

Ambassadors from the Moon were visiting Earth to discuss matters of the state, and it seemed the only breaks from these discussions was during the few hours set aside for sleep. A week into discussions, and they still had not come to a compromise. It was on this night, a week since they had arrived, that Ami found she could not sleep. She, instead, decided to go on a stroll through the gardens.

She walked through the palace hallways quietly, so as not to wake anyone. Stepping outside, she looked up at the moon. It was full and bright, and illuminated a path for her. In the distance, she spotted a a lake. She slowly made her way towards the lake, admiring the many different flowers she could identify on the path. She stopped beside a particular flower, lily of the valley, her favorite flower. She stood by a while, hesitant, before she snapped off some flowers. Bringing them with her, she found a spot next to the lake, and sat.

Ami wound the flowers through her hair, then turned and lied down on her stomach. Staring out onto the lake, grazing her fingers over the surface lightly, she didn't notice the shadow standing over her. That is, until the shadow spoke: "Mind if I join you?"

Ami looked up into green eyes, startled. She shook her head, and Zoicite took a seat next to her. They sat in silence, while the minutes passed. Finally, Zoicite broke the silence, again: "It's beautiful, ne?"

Ami sighed a dreamy sigh, still staring at the moonlit lake, "Hai..."

_----_

Zoicite looked at Ami with little white flowers in her hair, almost glowing in the moonlight. He hadn't noticed he was staring until Ami looked up. They both blushed, and turned away.

"I think I should be going now."

Ami got up, and took a step before she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Would you mind if I walked you back?"

Ami smiled shyly, and shook her head. Zoicite extended an arm, and Ami took it. Arms hooked, they walked towards the palace. Upon reaching Ami's door, they parted. Ami gave him another shy smile.

"Thank you."

_----_

A few more weeks passed, until a comprise was finally reached. During those weeks, there had been a few more sleepless nights, and a few more nights talking to Zoi. They had grown a lot closer through their meetings by the lake, but now it was time to leave.

Ami and Zoi stood off to the side, ignoring the glances and stares of their friends. They hugged, said their goodbyes, and promised to keep in touch.

_----_

Years passed, and they kept their promise to each other. They kept in touch, through letters and visiting (when they have free time). Somewhere along the line, they fell in love, but did not acknowledge it. All Ami's suitors could not compare to Zoicite in Ami's eyes, and she always wished to be with him. It was not like her to let a member of the opposite sex rule her thoughts.

_----_

This new revelation frightened her. She couldn't let this go on, and she thought of only one way in ridding her every thought of Zoicite. She slowly began to end contact with Zoicite. It broke her heart, and she knew she was being selfish, but she did it anyway. When months passed, and Zoicite finally stopped trying to contact Ami (she hadn't answered any of his calls or letters), Ami broke out in tears. No one saw, and from then on out, she kept it bottled up inside-only crying (herself to sleep) at night, alone.

Losing contact hadn't really helped much (she still thought of him often). She stayed miserable, never really smiling anymore. Ami concentrated on other things (to get her mind off Zoicite). Even though she kept it bottled up inside, her friends knew why she was miserable, especially Minako. They hated seeing Ami this way--she didn't deserve it--and they still didn't understand why she had severed contact with Zoicite when it was clear she loved him very much.

They thought it over and, with the help of certain generals and a certain prince, reached a decision. Ami had no way of knowing what they had planned for her...

_----_

They set foot on Earth two days later. Minako had informed Ami that "they needed to negotiate with Earth". Negotiate with Earth about what, she did not say. Ami had gone along, not thinking it suspicious, until they landed and she asked where they would be holding these negotiations and when she should be ready by. "They'll be held two days from now in...the council chambers" was Minako's answer. If the negotiations were being held two days from now, why had they arrived so early? This made Ami a little suspicious, but she didn't let it occupy her thoughts for too long.

It was one of those sleepless nights again. Ami walked among the flowers, not really noticing them. Instead, she was watching the couple sitting by the edge of the lake. The moon was full and lit up their features-both brunettes, looking lovingly at one another. Ami felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she have that? She shook her head as her eyes began to water. Of course she couldn't, she had pushed away the one person she truly loved.

After a few moments, the couple, who she thought hadn't noticed her, had left hand in hand. She went towards the lake, and took up their abandoned spot. Ami hadn't spoken to Zoicite all day. Every time she saw him, it seemed he always ducked away somewhere, trying to avoid her. She supposed she should be glad, since it's what she had wanted when she began ending contact with him, right?

She lay on her stomach, propping her head up on her arms, and let the tears fall. This wasn't what she wanted! What she wanted was to have what that couple had, to be able to be happy and loved-happy with Zoicite and loved by him. Losing contact had been a mistake, she was willing to admit she made a mistake and she was trying to fix it, but she never had a chance to.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ami recognized that voice, and wiped furiously at her tears. She looked up into green eyes, and shook her head. A sense of déjà vu came over her. She looked away from him, but not before registering a look of concern come over his features, no doubt from the the tear streaks (that shined in the moonlight) running down her face.

_----_

She felt Zoicite settle himself on the grass next to her.

"Ami..." His voice was gentle and apologetic. "Whatever I did that made you mad at me, I'm sorry. Just tell me what I did, and I'll try to fix it. Please?" The latter part said almost desperately.

Ami sat up and looked at him, but turned away, trying to hold back her tears. She shook her head.

"But..." He began.

She shook her head again, "It wasn't your fault." Her voice shook.

Zoicite was puzzled. "Then why did we lose contact? Whenever I tried to call you or write to you, you never answered."

Ami took in a deep breath, "It was my fault. I was scared. I didn't like what was happening."

A concerned look crossed Zoicite's face again. "Why were you scared? What was happening?"

Ami didn't answer, and Zoicite went on trying to persuade her. "Ami, you know, I'm here for you."

Ami looked at him then, "I know." She felt it was time she told him, and took another deep breath. "It was all my fault we lost contact. I was scared of what I was feeling. I...I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I...I...I love you!"

_----_

She looked away, afraid of what he would say. So, she was greatly surprised when he brought her into his arms, cupped her face and turned it gently towards his. He was smiling as he leaned his head down, and their lips met. When they pulled apart, he traced his hand, gently, along her cheek.

"I love you too, Ami."

_----_

Ami smiled brightly, while looking deeply into emerald eyes. They leaned in for another kiss, but were interrupted by cheers coming from the bushes. It turned out the other princesses, generals, and Prince Endymion had been in the bushes watching the display. The princesses ran up to Ami, taking her away from Zoi for a few moments, gushing about how romantic it was. The generals and Prince Endymion weren't as...enthusiastic about it, but they were still happy for Zoi. They gave him a simple pat on the back, and watched in amusement as the girls hounded Ami for any details they might've missed.

Ami turned towards Zoi, her cheeks flushed, giving a silent plea for help. Zoicite couldn't help but smile even more. He went up to the group of giggling girls and spoke in clear loud tone, "Ladies, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a moment with the beautiful goddess I was just speaking with, _alone_." Zoi winked, and Ami's cheeks turned even redder.

The princesses giggled even more, as they walked away towards the men waiting for them. "He's like a knight in shining armor...", "Rescuing his princess...", "...damsel in distress...", "How romantic...", and various other comments could be heard through dreamy sighs. The generals and prince shook their heads...What had Zoicite gotten them into? Now the other princesses would be expecting equally romantic gestures. Shaking their heads, they squatted next to their respective partner. At least their "plan" had worked, and Zoi would no longer be moping.

They stayed in the bushes, being the nosy people they were, but it didn't matter to Zoi or Ami. All that mattered was they had each other again. Ami leaned her head against Zoi's shoulder.

"I will never do anything that stupid again. I missed you...a lot."

"I missed you too, Ami-chan, and I hope nothing will ever cause you to push me away again."

Ami let out a deep sigh, "I hope so too."

She raised her head and finished the kiss that was interrupted.

_----_

_end flashback_

The song ended, and Ami looked at the ring on her finger, smiling. They had gone through some unsure times, but they got through it. She had the man she loved, a beautiful daughter, and another child growing inside of her. She was happy. Zoi gave her that happiness when he was there for her and loved her back.

She looked towards him, still smiling, and mouthed the words _angel of mine_.

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N:** Okay, it's revised again because I had to take out the song lyrics, since doesn't allow it now. Well, they say they never allowed it, but there have been song fics for as long as I've been a member. Whatever. So it's not really a songfic anymore.

Some of the lyrics from Monica's "Angel of Mine" would have been placed wherever there are four dashes.

Oh yeah..._Suiren_ means water lily. :)

Review please. xD


End file.
